Techniques are known for heating lamps and lighting systems. One technique involves providing a heating wire on a back surface of a cover element provided over a vehicle light. However, such a system does not necessarily provide thermal protection for overheating. The recent adoption of LED lighting systems, which generate very little heat, increases the problem of snow and ice accumulating on the lens of such a lighting system. Accordingly, improvements are needed to better enable removal of ice, snow and condensation from lenses of lights and lighting systems.